Garden Melody
by Clearmoonlight
Summary: Clary's Family died in a plane crash when she was 10 and now lives by her self in a small apartment she pays for by working at yes you guessed it walmart and on here first day as a sophomore she starts to develop feelings for Jace lightwood the self-centered jerk/bestfriend who is Izzy's ace,Sizzy,and Malec. Jace & Clary are friends but they don't really know each other.
1. Why?

I didn't plan this you know. The whole I may or may not love one of my best friends more then I should. Gosh if anything it's his fault with his golden hair and golden eyes that pierce their way into your soul, his killer smile, his laugh maybe, nope I know it's the way he says my name like it's something important. It really doesn't matter but it's his fault.

Any way it all started on the first day of my sophomore year. I was walking to my schools garden because my stupid school has two different lunches and I have second while Simon and Isabelle my other best friends have first and I heard the melody of my favorite song by my favorite band fallout boy What a catch, Donnie and when I turned the corner you and I would never have guessed who it was, Jace. Now as you may or may not know Jace lightwood was a cocky, self-centered jerk. I had no idea how Izzy and him were related. I saw him around so much that we just ended up becoming good friends.

I walked over to the bench by him and sat down, I turned to him and said Hi he said it back. I then asked the question that surely would have killed me if i didn't past my lips in the next 5 seconds.

Me: "Jace how do you know this song?"

(Cue uneasy breath)

Jace: "I was on YouTube one day really bored and was listening to a band called Panic! At the disco (cue internal fangirling) and this song came on so I gave it a chance and it turns out I love it. It's my favorite song of theirs."

Now as you can probably guess i am what professionals called obsessed with music. But, prominently pop punk-ish music. Like Panic! At the disco, Fallout Boy, etc. Simon says that it gets annoying how obsessed with them i get and he loves them too

Me: "By the angel I love FoB and Panic!"

Really really loud so loud a freshman walking by started running to class. This would have been funny if I wasn't totally embarrassing myself. I then realized the volume in which I had just said this and put my face in my hands to try and hide the red in my cheeks that probably matched my hair and this is when it happened Jace grabbed my hand slowly so I couldn't hide my face any more.

Jace: " You love them too! I thought I was the only one."

And I couldn't help it I felt this thing inside like you know how a butterfly flies around in a net that's what it felt like. And so for the next few weeks we just sat at that spot at lunch and talked. Sometimes about bands other times school or we just talked about stuff we couldn't really talk about with other people. I told him a lot, I mean not everything but a lot and it felt good to sit by him to look in to those Gold eyes, to hear his laugh and to hear him say my name like it mattered, Clary.

**So hi if your reading this not in a weird way or anything but I love you and thank you so much. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so please be kind and if you would like me to write more just say so.**

**-Clearmoonlight**

*****Edit*****

**Ok so i just edited this. So thank you BlackHeartedTigress for the constructive and kind comments. I also really love reading your reviews. **


	2. The Lightwood

"This is gospel for the fallen ones locked away in a permanent slumber."

With Brendon Uries amazing voice blasting in my ears and the smell of Cherry blossoms filling the air, I walked to Izzy's house, more like mansion. When I get to the gate I take my earbuds out and enter the code. As I walk to the door I am greeted by Jane, the kind and quite, girl who works for the Lightwoods. When she opens the door for me I thank her and go up the stairs as fast as I can without losing my breath. When I reach the last step up I can hear a weird smacking sound and sure enough I find Magnus and Alec lightwood making out now usually I would have made it a very awkward situation but right now I am kind of in a hurry. "Yo Alec you know I love you in all but can you and Magnus please move. I mean really right in the middle of the hallway?"

Alec: "Don't you have your own home short stuff?"

Me; "Yep but yours is so much bigger!"

As the love birds enter Alec's room to do the unspeakable most likely I walk to Izzy's room and as I open the door the sound of a heavy breath that I know so well from hundreds of sleep overs I get a great and evil idea. I slowly walk over to the bed.

Me: "GET UP ISABELLE!"

Now a lot of you probably would like to guess what will happen next she'll wake up and yell at me or throw a pillow at me but that's not what happens, nope Izzy Falls of the bed and yells "MOMMY!"

As any normal person who just heard a 16 year old scream mommy, I fell down in a fit of laughter.

izzy: "Clary! Stop laughing before kill you. What is wrong with you?"

Me: "Well maybe you should wake up without me getting you up. Now hurry up we are going to be late! I'll be down stairs if you take longer than twenty minutes I will come up here and you will wear what I pick out for you."

Izzy: "No! I will be quick I promise!"

I laugh as I walk out of her room. I am about half way down the hall way when I collide with a large body and of course I fall.

Me: "By the angel, I am so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going!"

As I look up slowly and (Cue internal Self-hatred and lots of yelling) The body I hit starts to form I, like I said fell like dying hear a snicker and feel my face get redder then my hair.

"Now red you really need to pay attention to where you are going or you will crash into a wall."

Me:"Jacey, Sweet heart, Asshat of the year please shut up. Thank you and now I will be down stairs waiting for Izzy Ok. Bye."

When I get down stairs I see the my favorite lightwood right now, Max eating Some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, which is basically a bowl of sugar and so I join him with some Cheerios instead.

Me: "Maxie! How are you buddy?"

Max: "Hi Clare-bear! I'm good! I'm so excited because mom said that next week on my birthday I get to stay up till Blue Exorcist comes on!"

Me: "Really!?"

Max: "Yes "

Me: "That is my favorite show I can't wait till you watch it so we can fangirl together!"

As max and I where talking about anime Jace walked into the room.

Jace:"I can't believed that you made my baby brother into such a nerd."

Me: "First off, look whose talking (Cue Fake coughing)"honor roll". Secondly, i like ti think that every one is nerd, just of a different species."

For at least three minutes I waited for a response.

Me: "Clary 1. Goldilocks 0."

After i run upstairs to get Izzy so we aren't lat for hell. I mean School.


	3. Hell

On the way to hell I listen to FoB and Paramore through my earbuds. Izzy decided to get back at me by listening to One Direction and singing along but forgot that i had my earbuds at all time. Then all of a sudden my blissful heaven is ripped out of my ears and the radio is no longer on. Izzy says nothing. Si after five minutes of silence I couldn't handle it any more.

Me: "Why did you do that Iz"

Izzy: "Can I ask you a question?" (Completely ignoring my question)

Me: "Shoot"

Izzy:" "You Know Simon?"

Me: "I think so. Let me ask my best friend that I have known since kindergarten. Wait that's Simon!"

Izzy: "HA HA HA. Do you think he likes me?"

Now I don't even have to think about this because I know the answer is yes but, I promised Simon that I would not tell anyone. But, this was Izzy and if I didn't tell her now she would probably hurt me and no one wants that. You know what Screw it.

Me: "Yes I think he likes you."

Izzy: "Really. Gosh that would have been super embarrassing if I ask and you said no."

Me: "Do you like him?"

As it is probably clear about now I am not that girl who gossips or has a lot of girl friends, i've only had two boyfriend and both relationships didn't last long. So this whole "girl talk" thing and talking about crushes is weird for me.

Izzy: "Maybe."

Me: "Awesome."

As Izzy and I pull up to the building of crushed dreams or School I see Simon reading one of his manga books like usual and so Izzy parks and we get out to meet him and as Simon gets up he trips on his shoelaces and hits his face on the ground I make sure no one saw him and then I laugh. (I am such a good friend).

He's very smooth I might add and pretends to be tying his shoes. When we finally get to him i can see he's in a lot of pain and there's a tear running down his chin. I snicker a little.

Simon: "Clary. Isabelle!"

Me: "Love the excitement you get for you best friend there Si."

Simon: "you know you're the reflection from my glasses."

Me: "That makes no sense."

As we all walk down the hallway Izzy says Hi to every one and Simon and me just whisper our anime nonsense, or at least that's what Izzy calls it. Then, i hear a witch lick laugh and high heel clicking. No, the devil her self...Kealie.

Kealie: "Strawberry short cake Hi! Can I ask you a question?" (Strawberry shortcake clever I know right.)

Me: "No."

Kealie: (ignoring me) "Like why are you so short?You're shorter then my twelve year old brother. Also, like do you dye your hair for attention?"

She then laughs at her hilariousness.

Kealie is what i like to call a Super Bitch. We actually user to be friends but, as soon as we got to high school she wanted to be popular. So she changed herself and when i didn't change with her she started to hate me. She's also very stupid.

Izzy: "By the angel that girl is stupid."

Me: "I second that"

Simon: "I third that."

Me: "That's not really something ever said, you know."

Simon: "Whatever, i like it."

Izzy: "Lets go Starkweather doesn't like people who are late."

So we go to history and nothing happens except for Simon sneaking a glance at Izzy when she wasn't sneaking a glance at him. In math were we had a sub and I didn't have class with Iz or Simon so, I just drew in my sketchbook. Then I had science with Simon.

Simon: "You want to hear a joke?"

Me: "Sure."

Simon: "Hydrogen and gold walk into a bar, the bar tender turns to gold and says Au what can I get you?"

Me: "That was such a lame joke."

Simon: "Izzy laughed at that joke in math."

Me: " That means nothing to me."

I walk to Library during my lunch hour instead of meet Jace and look through the books and grab a book. After lunch I had P.E with Izzy and then Art.I set up my station and started to paint the trees out side, so pretty with their red, yellow and orange leaves. When It's done it turns out pretty good, not amazing but good. So I put my stuff away and listen to my music as I sit and wait for the bell. Ten minutes go by and then the bell goes off. I rush to go meet Simon, so that i don't have to endure the torture that is shopping with Izzy. Simon drops me off at my apartment and i go straight to my little slice of heaven, my room and decide to go to bed early. So I change into some shorts, wash my face and then lay down. Dreaming about Jace, oh my gosh i hate myself.


	4. Lemons

Golden eyes looking in to my soul, I look up to him and he leans in. I lean in to him. By the angel he smells like sunshine like how is that possible. He's the smallest of measurement from my lips. Beep! Beep! Beep! Why do alarms have to exist? Do I have to wake up at five in the morning? No. I don't have to wake up Izzy to day because she had cheerleading this morning and I am so happy I don't have to go any more. I get up from the place I never want to leave. I go to the bathroom and look at the mess that is my hair and because it doesn't want to cooperate I put it in what people call a bun but to me it's just a knot. I put some black jeans and a white MCR shirt with some somewhat white shoes and my black leather jacket. I pick up my room. Throw all my clothes in my closet and make my bed. I decide that I should try to be a normal human being and eat food so I went to the kitchen. Then, I see it the stupid window above the sink is open.

Me: "stupid Simon! Stupid, stupid Simon!"

I close the window and I start to make myself a breakfast I hear it a soft and quiet sound and when I turn around Maxie's cat Church is on my kitchen table. So I finish making breakfast and grab my phone and backpack to start walking to the Lightwoods. In one ear I listen to One Republic for a change and pretend that Church can talk to me with me with the other, if that makes any sense.

Me "How are you doing Church? Maxie tells me that you are really starting to warm up to the rest of the family. I me look I am caring you to your house."

Church: "Meow."

Me: "Church do you think it is wrong to like Jace? I mean I really like him and I know we are best friends and he is Izzy's brother and things would be so complicated. But, I really like him!

"Like Who?"

Because I am so great at looking at where I am going I trip on a rock and drop my bag and my breakfast.

"Are you ok?"

Me: "Great, fantastic, fine I am all of those things."

"Ok. So who do you really like?"

I decide it would be best not to look up being that my face is probably red and the person i was talking about is asking. So I just pick my bag up a hold Church while I look at me shoes.

Me: "No one I wasn't talking about any one."

Jace: " Clary I have known you since we were in fourth grade ok don't lie to me."

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him which just to be clear I have very mixed emotions about.

Jace: "Clary Adele Morgenstern Tell me who…you like."

Me: " Jace stop. Please. I just... if I'm every ready i'll tell you." (Completely and total lying to my self)

Jace: "Fine. So what are you doing at my house? And why do you have Church?"

Me: " Well Yesterday Simon was at my house and he left my window open and I am guessing that Church came in through the window so I that that I should bring him home so Max doesn't hurt me."

Jace: "Oh…So do you want a ride to school?"

Me: "What?!"

Jace: "Do you what to get in a car with me and drive to school?"

Me: "You do know that school starts in two hours right?"

Jace: " Yes I know. I am going to take some tests to prove I should be in all the honor classes."

You might not know this but because I didn't have many friends growing up I sort of just studied all the time with Simon. Putting me in all of the honor classes. So basically I will see Jace every Motherfucking day. Life doesn't hand me lemons, Life puts the stupid lemons in a pitching machine and aims for my face. GREAT!

Me: "That's great Jace um have fun with that. I think I'll walk to school."

Jace: " Red you need to eat and I need to study and who else is better at every thing school then you?"

Me: " Fine…But only because it's cold."

Outside I am what you would call super cool and very calm but inside, inside I am a whole different story. First, I am going to study with Jace, second I am going to be in a car alone with Jace (which has never happened before) and the last I am going to eat alone with Jace like what the hell is going on right now.

Jace: " Oh but of course you know you love me."

What the hell! Can he read my mind? Ok, ok it's not love as of now so I'm just going to be chill and see if I can not embarrass my self for the next hour or so and I will be fine.

Well at least that's what I think will work, but of course it won't.


	5. FML

**Hi! So you guys are so awesome. If any of you want something in the story you guys can Pm me and I will see what I can do. Well let's get to the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

We get into Jace's car and let me just say I am freaking out. First off we are in a can alone, second I am going to eat breakfast alone with Jace and then we are going to study alone. I mean like yea we hangout outside school but never and I mean never alone. I don't think I have even ever been in Jace's car. It so weirdly clean. I swear if I make it out of here alive I will start to be a better person, maybe join a charity or something But please don't let me embarrass my self please lord.

Me: "so Jace how is life gong for you?"

What! Who says that? So how's your life going really? By the angel I am not going to be able to life after this.

Jace: " Pretty good I guess. No one has asked to date me in two weeks so I think I'm good."

As you can probably tell Jace is like super hot and when super hot people are single they usually don't stay single.

Me: " That's great. I here there is going to be a new student today I girl I think."

Jace: " Cool. So I almost forgot to tell you but um this is kind of weird. Sebastian…you know Sebastian right?"

Me: " Yea I know Sebastian."

Jace: "He was wondering if you were single or not."

By the angel the guy I like is asking me if I am single for another guy. Why?

Me: " Yea I'm single but um can you tell him no please I um don't like him like that."

Jace: " You have high standards don't you."

Now the problem with my life is not that I am put in the worst situations, it's that I let it happen. Why did I get in the car? I don't know. I honestly have no idea why I am so stupid.

Me: " No I don't have high standards I just don't like him. I mean he is hot but I only say that people that are hot are hot. I think the person in side matters a bit more then the outside and I don't think Sebastian has it."

Jace: " What is? The thing he doesn't have."

Oh god what doesn't he have um maybe he isn't you god why can't I be the person who is cool with dating a guy who's a man whore and has no brain.

Me: "A brain. A heart. Courage. Basically he's the lion, the tin man and the scar crow all in one."

We laugh at my stupid joke for a while even though it wasn't that funny.

Jace: "Well if they are compared to anyone following the yellow brick road then they don't deserve you red."

By the angel contain you self Clary, contain your self.

Me: " You either goldilocks."

I can't help but be silent for the rest of the ride to Taki's trying to prevent the inevitable.

We pull in to the parking lot and Jace parks then turns to me.

He looks as if he is about to say something but restrains him self from doing so.

Me: "So what time are your tests?"(Trying to change whatever subject we were on)

He snaps out of his thoughts and turns the car off.

Jace: "in about in hour or more."

We get out of the car and go inside. We take our sets in a booth. Then the waitress comes to take our order. (Don't know her name she's new)

Waitress: "Hi there! My name is Seelie I just moved her from England. How can I be of assistants? (Only looking at Jace)

Me: " Can I get a Black coffee with some Sugar packets and a cheese and sausage rap thingy?"

Seelie: " Excuse me but um I was talking to this fine gentleman over here. Can you please what your turn?"

Of course if this were just Simon and I I would probable do something stupid right about now. But because Jace is here I decide it would be best to be normal.

Me: " Sorry. I know what he wants so can you get him a coffee no sugar and a plate of Eggs and bacon. Thanks.

She rips the menus away from me and walks away.

Me: " Wow she's something isn't she."

Jace: "How do you know what I Wanted?"

Oh can someone help me please? I didn't even realize that I had done that.

Me: " We have know each other for years I Pay attention to things."

By the angel stop talking Clary.

Jace: " Really? What's my favorite color?"

Me "Um I think its Black right. I mean a lot of your things are black."

Jace: " That one of my favorite colors so I guess that's right."

Confused as to how that is not his favorite colors I sit there thinking about things until she-devil comes back with our food.

Seelie: "For the gentleman and the bitch."

I laugh at her for trying to hurt my feeling and she sits down on Jace's lap. I just eat and try not to rip her hair out.

Seelie: "So I was wondering if you would be so kind to show me around the school being that I'm new and all."

Jace: "First off I'm trying to eat, secondly I have things to do at school so no and third please get off of me."

I smile at her while she got up from off of Jace's lap.

Me: " Thank you!"

She flips me off and walks away.

I laughed at her. We finished our food and I when to the car after arguing wit h  
Jace about who was going to pay. (He won)

He got in the car and we sat there for a while until He spoke.

Jace: "Do you ever wish that you could read some ones mind? Like you could know what they where thinking, what the felt?"

Do I. it only life was that kind to me.

Me: "Most of the time not really but if I could read about ten peoples minds I think I would have great life."

Jace: "Yea. I wish I could read only two peoples minds really."

He started the car. I couldn't stand the silence so I put in my ear buds and listened to The Reason by hoobastank. I don't know why but I really like this song. When we get to school we head to library. We talk about math, science, history and English in that order. When its time for Jace to take his tests he leaves me alone in the library. I walk around the library for a bit looking for a book to read. I decide I am in the mood for some manga and grab Naruto volume one and two. I sit down in the corner of the room because people are starting to arrive and I don't want to be disturber.

The first bell rings in hour after that so I go to my first period class math. We all sit down, me in a desk in the corner and pull out my sketchbook and draw the windows of a church I saw on the walk to the lightwoods. The second bell rings and we all are seated.

Mr. Starkweather: " Morning Class."

Class: " Good Morning Mr. Starkweather."

Mr. Starkweather: " Today we have a new person joining us today."

I cross my fingers hoping is not Seelie, hoping its just some freshman who got kicked out of class.

Mr. Starkweather: "Class welcome Jace Lightwood."

Me: " Fuck my life."


	6. Truth-ish

**Hey everyone sorry for the super long break. I have been trying to find a way to update on my phone but I don't think I can, if anyone knows how to do that you should message me please! Well I guess we should get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything really maybe a character or two but not really much.**

As I sit at my desk realizing that I just curse out loud and not in my head everyone stares at me and it's very uncomfortable. I put my head down slowly, hopefully that I can survive this. I can fell the eyes one me and I hate it.

Stearkweather: "Clary would you like to excuse yourself from the classroom?"

Me:" Yes please um I'm not felling to good do you mind if I go see the nurse?" ( completely lying through every teeth)

Stearkweather:" Oh yes of course would someone please escort to the nurse's office I need the pass back."

Me:" Oh sir I can bring it back there is no need for an escort."

Stearkweather:"No you know what it looks like you are missing your transfer form Jace so why don't you go with Clary."

Like a complete idiot I just stand there until the teacher shoo's me away. So Jace and I exit the classroom and before I can even take a breath he starts talking.

Jace:" Hey um was that you know thing that just happen because of me... Because if I did something wrong or um whatever I can fixes it."

Honestly Jace i wish you could fix this. The whole time he's talking I can't help but notice that he and I haven't really walked any closer to the office. I also notice that he's looking at me for an answer that i can't say, so i just keep with my story.

Me:"Oh um it wasn't you I just don't really feel good that's all I promise."

Jace:" Ok I just... I want us to be closer friends you know."

I really hope that I was not just friend zoned because if I was that would really suck.

Me:" Yeah me too."

We start walking again and we didn't talk again until he left and said good bye. I can' help but thinks that he wanted to say more but was holding it.

Jace's Pov:

Gosh I wish I could figure out what this is what it it that I'm feeling. It's new something that has never happened before.I should have told her how I felt in the car like i was going to.

She knows what I like and what I want, well not everything I want.

She knows i like black. But, she doesn't know how much i love those green eyes and red hair.

I can't believe that she's exactly who she says she is because she's just to perfect.

I don't know what it is but I know where it begin.

That garden, the music that brought her to me.

I couldn't believe that she likes the same music as me.

I wish I could tell her the way that I see her... Gosh I think I like her more then what I tell my self.

Red look at what you do to me.

**So sorry again or whatever. Bye! Yeah I know it's short by the way.**

**-Clearmoonlight**


	7. Really?

**Ok so I recently was given really great advice from a good friend so I am going to try to make the chapters longer. If anyone would like me to put something in the story or whatever message me and I will try to find a place for your ideas. Once again love ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. But this iPad that I'm typing on so yeah.**

Clary's Pov:

When I get to the nurses office I realize that I don't really have anything to be sent home with so I just fake a migraine. When the nurse comes in to the room I tell her my lie and she somewhat believes it and gives me a note to take to the front office. I go to my locker and grab my sketchbook and bag and head for the front doors to leave after I give the secretary the note from the nurse I walk to the front door. As soon as the door opens I feel the freedom that comes with the fresh air. I get my ear buds out and start to play a new song a little out of my usual general genre of music called All in my head by a singer named Tori Kelly. As I walk to my apartment blasting the definition of what is happening in my life right now in my ears,I see a car very similar to Jace's car pass me. As I get closer to my home i can start to see my apartments front steps and because for some reason the universe hates me the car that was oh so similar to Jace's car is park in front of my home. I hide behind a tree with a thick trunk and try to see who is in the car and of course it's Jace. I assume that because he's on the phone that I can make It to the door without him seeing me. I take a breath and then run as fast as I can to my door. I don't know how but he ends up right behind me and before I can get me keys out of my pocket he turns me around and pins me against the door.

Me:" Get off me Jace."

Don't get me wrong I like him this close to me more them I can explain but I can't talk to him right now.

Jace:"No you need to talk to me. Something's not right and i really can't except that."

Exactly what I can't do he what's me to.

Me:" Please Jace don't do this."

Jace:" I though you wanted to be friends, to be close. But i feel like your going to push me away...Clary please tell me what's wrong."

Maybe I should push him away get as far away from him as possible.

Me:" Jace get off of me."

He finally lets go of me and I open the door as he clicks his key thing to make the doors lock.

We walk down a flight of stairs and get to my front door. I unlock the door and go inside with Jace behind me and immediately regret it. My paintings are out still drying. I jog of sorts to them to cover them up. I turn around and see the golden spheres looking right at me.

Me:" I'm going to go shower. Feel free to look around, make your self at home."

Jace:" Ok Red."

I go to my room and get in the shower trying to think of what I'm going to say I finally just decide to tell him the truth-ish maybe change some of the details but tell the truth. I get out of the shower and put on some pajama shorts because I don't plan on going anywhere and my black paramore shirt.

I grab my brush, a hair tie and my blanket and go to the living room.

I see that Jace is on my couch playing a game on his phone. When i get in his view he looks up and immediately looks away. I start to brush my hair and immediately regret, fuck that hurts.

Jace :"So are you going to tell me what's up?"

Me:"Yeah."

He puts his phone away and looks up.

Me:" Ask me whatever you want."

Jaces pov:

I can't believe I'm here sitting on Clary's couch. It's weird I've never even stepped into her building let alone her apartment. But, I like it. Something feels missing though I can't quite put my finger on it but I feel it. She looks so cute right now.

When I close my eyes I can feel her again, when we were outside at the door, every point that I touched I can still feel it.

Me:" What is wrong with you?"

Really of all the things you could say you choose the thing most likely to be taken as an insult.

Me:" I mean...I don't know what I mean."

Clary:" Um I'm having diffcultly figuring out were I stand with people and I don't know what to do. It's consuming my time and I can't focus on more them two things at a time."

Me:" I know exactly what that feels like. Clary I want you know that you can tell me anything?"

Clary pov:

Who has or is making him have difficulty figuring out were he stands? He's fucking Jace Lightwood.

Me:" Ok I will. Thanks."

Jace:" Hey Clary I know that we haven't really talked slash been friends really for that long but I can't shake this feeling that something is missing. Is it just me?"

Missing Jace hasn't even step a foot into my building let alone been in my apartment. What could be missing?

Jace:" Wait...where's your family?"

My heart sinks. I forgot he doesn't know.

**So hi guys thanks for reading and thanks for following and favoriting this (guest) hey if your reading this thanks I'm actually going to the fallout boy concert on August first. .TMI thanks!**

**Well love ya'll bye!**

**-Clearmoonlight**


	8. Above the top shelf

Jace:"Clary where's your family?"

I can't believe this is happening I can't do this not right now I need a drink.

(To numb the pain they say, right?)

I get up from my couch without saying a word because I know if I do there's no going back, back to the fresh start that I had promised myself. I walk to my kitchen and grab the bottle of Bourbon hidden on top of my cupboards. I feel something fall down my face.

Me:"Can you please show yourself out?"

Jace:"Clary what's wrong?"

Me:"Jace that's enough sharing for today don't you think."

Being that I'm about to have a melt down or something in a couple of seconds he listens and picks up his things and leaves. As soon as the door closes I can't stop it. The tears, the pain, the clawing at my chest right above my heart, all of it. I feel my legs give out under me and I fall down slowly crying to the floor.

Jace's pov:

What the hell did I do! By the angel I can't believe myself right now. What did I even say that hurt her. I will fix this even if it's the last thing that I do.

Clary's pov:

Four hours later I wake up with a killer migraine (you know the one that I faked today I guess what the say about Karma is true) and 2 empty bottles laying by me on the floor of my apartment. I lay there for a while on the cold ground. Then out of nowhere my phone rings.

Of course I would rather do anything else but answer it but I do anyways.

"Clary is this you?"

Me:" Um who is this?"

" It's Collin from work, you know your co-worker?"

Me:" Oh hey sorry, not a good day."

Collin:"No problem I was just wondering if you are still going to come in tomorrow after school?"

Me:"Oh yeah of course see you tomorrow Collin."

Collin:" Oh and Clary don't come in buzzed."

Me:" Yes sir."

Holy shit I forgot about my job. Oh yeah did I forget to mention I work at Walmart. I actually don't technically need to work there but I am not going to use their money, not yet. I plug my phone into it's charger and lay down on my couch listening to the silence in the house, then the voices in my head and fall back to sleep dreaming of complete silence, of peace just like how it use to be.

Before my family died without me.


	9. Willow Tree

**I have a story on Wattpad it kind of sucks but it will get better it's in original. Ok well if you want to know what it's called or something review or pm me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

_Mom:"Sweetie we're going to be late."_

_Dad:"Well that's not my fault Jonathan can't find his shoes. "_

_I remember the day so clearly, I feel like I relive it every time I think of it. Jonathan my big brother was a huge athlete he played football, soccer, baseball and lacrosse. ( Don't ask me how he did it.) So he had a huge state championship game that weekend in California so we were all going to go and watch him play. But two days before we had to leave I was told that we were going to have an art gallery of sorts at the school so that this famous artist could come and look at our work. Unfortunately it was the same day as the game. I couldn't miss the gallery so I begged my parents to let me stay home while they went to the game. That said no at first but, John talked to them and so I was to stay with Uncle Luke. So we, Uncle Luke and I, packed up the car with my families bags and started the car. After a while we all got in the car and when to the airport, my mom cried, dad looked a little nervous and Jonathan just looked uncomfortable. So I said bye and gave everyone a hug. Once they left Uncle Luke and I decided to go get frozen yogurt._

_Luke: "So kid what's up with you?"_

_At the time I didn't have a huge crush on Jace because I didn't even know him yet and I had friends so I didn't have problems back then._

_Me: "Nothing really I hear there is going to be a new family moving here next year apparently there's a girl my age."_

_Yep you guessed it that was the Lightwoods I was talking about._

_Luke:" Hopefully you guys become friends. Don't get me wrong I love Simon but you need some girl friends."_

_Me:" Oh Uncle Luke I have lots of friends I just think that Simon is the only person that should be part of the family."_

_I may have been nine but I knew that Simon was always going to be my brother from another mother, I love that little nerd._

_Luke:"Ok. We should be getting home soon."_

_So we left and the rest of the day and the morning after where pretty much normal. But, I knew something was weird on Monday morning when Mom, Dad and Jonathan hadn't came home yet. But Luke said to go to school so I did. On the walk there I listened to the Beatles from my MP3 player. (yeah I had one get over it) Then the block before I was at school Jon's favorite song came on so I had to sing it ._

_Me:" Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team."_

_After the song was over I ran inside and put my stuff in my desk._

_The first two, three hours where fun because Simon and I got to be partners in a reading assignment. I was happy, but then I wasn't._

_As we were all going back to our seats the class room door opened and it was the principal._

_Everyone was quiet waiting for her to claim her victim and then she looked straight at me. But the thing is she wasn't mad or disappointed. She was sad. And I knew something terrible had happened I just didn't know what. So I got up from my seat and ignored the oohs coming from my classmates and followed my principal outside. She took me to the school garden and sat me down under this big Willow tree and was silent._

_Me:" Um what happened, is Luke okay?"_

_Kelly:" Luke's... Luke's physically fine sweetheart it's about your Brother and Parents."_

_That's when I stopped breathing._

_Me:" What do you mean?"_

_Kelly:" I am so sorry Clarissa your parents and brother passed away early this morning."_

_This is when everything stopped. I could see the leaves in mid color change I could and still can taste the salty liquid coming out of my eye running down my face and I can still feel my entire world crumbling and melting away to nothingness._

I sit up immediately almost falling off my couch. I can feel the tears coming down my face and I just let myself get it out.

After an hour I check the time and go get ready for work. I call Simon and he comes and picks me up. I think that Simon and I share a soul because he doesn't say one word until he drops me off.

Si:"love you C. Be helpful."

He smiles at me and he leaves...

I walk inside me job and go to the break room to put my stuff away, after that I go to my boss who tells me my station.

I help all my customers without one complaint, I give everyone a fake smile and send them on there way. I get through all of them until her.

Kelly.

I couldn't do it I couldn't fake my smile I put her things in bags and put them in her cart feeling a couple tears run down my cheek. She said Hi I said it back and then she left.

I didn't take a break so I could get off early and go home. So I help about twenty-five more people then went home. When I walked in I got in the shower and cried some more. When I got out I got dressed putting on my dad's old Yale sweater and went to sleep wishing for empty blackness, to dream of nothing and I got it.

**Hey guys so if you got any questions you know what to do. I feel like I'm forgetting something but I don't know what so, ok. Love you guys.**

**P.S. If you know what song Clary was singing put it in the comments/reviews.**

**-Clearmoonlight**


	10. Cup of Joe

**I'm back! Hey guys, i can't believe its been so long since I've updated. I have been so busy with school and i moved, just been so busy. Well lets get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Well maybe a character or two but thats it.**

I wake up feeling better than the day before. I can't believe that this is happening again. I was just getting use to the loneliness that I feel. I was so close to being ok. Not great or fantastic or what ever but ok.

I get up and get dressed for school. When I'm done I look in the mirror, I don't know what it is but something looks wrong. So I try to brush my hair and fail so I just put it in a bun and call it that. I grab my shoes and my new jean jacket and go down stairs. I grab my phone and earbuds. Walk to the living room and put my finished homework in my backpack and put it on my back because that's where it goes and walk out the door.

Jace's Pov:

I wish I could understand her. I honestly don't know what goes on in her head.

I grab my phone and look at the time. It's 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday. Who is awake at this time. I get bored so I jump in the shower and then get dressed. It takes five minutes to choose which shirt I want to wear and it makes no sense because it's the same shirt but ones black and the other one is grey. I go with black and grab my earbuds and my black leather jacket. I get my keys and drive to a little coffee shop to get some coffee.

I walk in and to my surprise theres no a line. When I finally get to the front it's a new girl.

" Welcome to Java Jones home of the Java can I take your order?"

Um I don't know how I feel about this

I just look at her for a solid 60 seconds and she starts to speak again.

"Um sorry I'm Jessica I just moved here and I'm new. What can I get you?"

Me:" Can I get a regular coffee please."

Jessica : " Um ok what size would you like that to be?"

Me:"medi- grande please."

Jessica:" Got it dude... I mean um sir."

I don't know what to say so I nod and go sit down in the corner of the cafe. I take my phone out and my earbuds. I have my daily self argument about what to listen to, I give in and put shuffle on. First song is C'mon by Fun and Panic! At The Disco I smile and start to play solitaire on my phone and mouth the words. I hear my name a couple minutes later and get up to get my coffee. The regular barista, Jeremy, returns from the back.

Jeremy: " Good morning! Black with lots of sugar, right?"

There's a quite laugh and then a yes

I know that order immediately and turn are and see that fire-y red hair.

Clary.

**Yo! So hey y'all um missed you guys. Like i said I've been super busy i moved to new school and a new place and this schools like super hard so i got alot of homework. Plus, i like to sleep so yeah. Sorry about how short this is just want to get it out there.**

**Clearmoonlight**


	11. Authors note:

**Hey guys so i'm busy again but this weekend i have some free time so prepare for a long chapter. You all are so kind and deserve(i guess) a long one. Talk in a few days.**

**With lots of love,**

**Clearmoonlight**


	12. The worst timed Call ever

**Hey! So i'm back-ish chapters will be updated randomly and I'm sorry for that. Ok lets get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a character or two.**

Clary's Pov:

I stand there in Java jones with one earbud in and one hanging and my hand on the chair i just pulled out to sit in until my coffee is done. Jace freaking Lightwood. Why does he have to always be around. Granted, it's my fault i did wish for it a while ago but not anymore. He never comes and gets coffee on school days, never. I hear my name and try to move but i can't.

Jace: "Clary. Look i don't know what i did but give me a chance to change what ever it is. Just tell me what i did."

Me: "You didn't do anything Jace. It's... It's just not a good time for me right now ok. I just want to get to school go to my classes and then go home."

He looks at me funny. I of course return his look with a confused one. He then lets out a small but genuine laugh. Which makes me even more confused.

Jace: "Clary. It's Saturday. Why do you think none of our classmates are here?"

I look down at my phone and sure enough it's Saturday i smack my forehead and realize i have nothing to do today which is so awesome. Back to bed! I hear my order called and i grad it and take a sip. So good.

Jace: "Well since I'm guessing you don't have anything to do today lets hang out so that I can help some how."

No no no no no think Clary, think. You have to wash your dog and do homework. Yes that should work.

Me: " Sorry can't I have homework and I have to wash my dog."(Completely lying through my teeth)

Jace looks at me funny again with a bit of hurt mixed in.

Jace: "Clary we have the same classes and there was no homework being that we don't have school next week for thanksgiving. And you have never in the time I have know you have had a dog."

By the Angel are you serious! I have to wash my dog and do some homework? I swear I would slap my self if I wouldn't hurt myself. I know that makes no sense. Don't judge me, I know you are.

Me: "Fine. But, only because I can't think of anything for an excuse."

Jace: "I can live with that."

We open the door to leave Java's and the new girl behind the counter yells have a good day. I turn and smile and she looks surprised but returns the smile. Jace and I walk to his car, he tells me to get in with a stupid smirk on his face. So I get in the car and he drives me to Taki's which now is connected to a book store that use to be next door. I throw my coffee away in the garbage can when I'm done by the door. Seelie of course is working this mornings shift. We walk to our usually booth and sit down. She of course thinks its a good idea to be our waitress today and walks to our table.

Seelie: "Welcome to Taki's I am Seelie and I will be your server today. Can I get you guys some waters or maybe my number for you sir."

I look up to her with shock and laugh so hard for like five minutes straight when I finally finish I see Jace grinning with amusement at Seelie, oh poor Seelie is looking at me with so much hate.

Seelie: "Look bitch I don't know when your going to get this through your thick head but I am not talking to you. I know he's just playing hard to get, I know he wants me."

She winks at Jace who tried to blow the wink away, which makes me smile involuntarily

Me: " Oh sweetie I know you think I do but, I don't care. So look sweetie I don't know when you're going to get this through your thick head but he doesn't want to have sex or be with you, I thought he made it clear last time but I'm guessing you're to stupid to get it. I would appraise if you would get us what we had last time and leave us alone. Also, try to appreciate your self a little more and stop throwing your self at every hot guy that walks through the door."

I finally take a breath and realize I just made an enemy. She walks away with so much anger and I turn my head to Jace, he has his freaking mouth wide open.

Me: "Jace close your mouth."

He does and smiles at me and I blush and I look down and a couple of seconds later he laughs a loud freaking cute laugh. Wait how is a laugh cute? Oh who cares its Jace Lightwood everything about him is cute or hot.

Me: "What, what's so funny?"

Jace: " You just told the new most popular girl in our school she was stupid and you called me hot. When I smile at you, you blush. I think it's cute, the affect I have on you."

Me: "Shut up. And, I only called you hot because like I said earlier I don't lie about that stuff."

Did he just say I was cute? I sit there and notice the funniest thing ever and chuckle. Complicated by freaking Avril Lavigne is playing on the diner's speakers. Like really how much do the Angels hate me.

Jace: " Now its my turn to ask what's so funny?"

Well I could tell him right here and now. Tell him i've been falling for him ever since the garden incident. I could tell him every time. I hear his voice I hope he's talking to me. How ever time I see him smile I hope it's because of me. But, no that's not happening not today and probably not ever. I look up at Jace and he looks really confused. I then at that moment realize I said the last line or last sentence out loud. Thanking the angels for me not saying the entire speech I said in my head.

Jace: "I don't know what that means Red."

I decide to tell the truth but leave out the important part like that its him.

Me: " Well this song is just funny to me. And to you the truth I was think about how I really really like this guy and how I wish to be the reason he smiles you know shit like that and how he will never know I like him and how it hurts everyday when I see him. When I said that a couple of seconds earlier in my head I was contemplating whether or not I should tell him or not."

After I'm done with my word vomit I look at Jace, Really look at him and he looks a little hurt and I can't figure out why and then out of no where he says something I will never forget.

Jace: " Tell him. He needs to know what he's missing and what he can have. Or at least tell me who it is so I can show them what there missing."(cue my uneasy breath)

I was about to reply when Seelie came back with our orders and we eat. When we are done I look at Jace who looks lost in his thoughts so I take my shot to pay for the bill and when he finally comes back from his thoughts he looks at the receipt and then up at me.

Jace: " Did you just pay for breakfast?"

I nod and he gets up and out of no where I blurt out the dumbest thing ever. Which causes him to freeze.

Me: " I'll do it. I'll tell him i like him." (Actually telling the truth)

We walk to the car and when we get in I look at my phone to see I got a text from Simon.

Si- Clary call me right now. I want to ask out Izzy.

I widen my eyes and turn to Jace.

Me: " I need to call Simon, got to tell him something.

He looks at me and I see a hint of panic and then if fades away and he nods his head so I dial Simons number because it's the only number i know by heart.

Si: " Clary! I text you thirty minutes ago. I want to ask Isabelle out but what if she says no or she doesn't like me like that. That would suck, and be so awkward. If you where Izzy what would you say word for word?"

Me: " Yes Simon. I will go out with you because I like you too. I told my best friend who is your best friend also last week that I want you to ask me out."

Si: " What she likes me too?! Really? Are you sure Clary?"

Me: "Yes I'm sure Simon."

Si: " by the angels I got to go. Thank you so much Clary. I love you."

Me: "I love you too Simon. Bye."

The entire ride to Jace's house and I can't help the huge grin on my face.

**Hey guys so i decide to split this chapter up into two different chapter. So tomorrow or in a couple of hours the next chapter which will be in Jace's point of view of the call. Again sorry for my disappearance but I'm back now.**

**Love ya'll,**

**Clearmoonlight**


	13. I hate Phones

Hey! Im actually really excited for this chapter. My process of writing is probably not the best being that i just write and see what happens. Well thats get back to story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but a character or two.

Jace Pov:

We left probably the best place in my mind now. Taki's I love you, you always have people here that tell me something new. We got in the car and I sit down and start the car. She turns to me and it sends me to my death.

Clary: " I need to call Simon, got to tell him something."

I can't help but panic and I think she can see it so I nod. She calls him and after a couple of minutes the nails come out and the lid is coming on top of the coffin I feel like I am in. Each confessing nailing a nail in my coffin.

Clary: " Yes Simon. I will go out with you because i like you too. I told my best friend who is your best friend also last week that i want you to ask me out."

Bang, bang. 2/5 nailed in.

Clary: "Yes I'm sure Simon."

Bang. Half way.

Clary: "I love you too Simon. Bye."

Bang, bang, bang, it's fucking shut.

Of all people to be the guy she likes it had to be her fucking best friend. Not only will they be together for probably forever, but I have no chance. I don't like Simon, but he is an actual good guy and we are almost exactly opposites in every thing but School and Clary.

For the first time a girl, just a girl hurt me. I don't get close when it comes to people, but damn Clary had to be fucking Clary. I just sat there wishing that she wasn't calling him to tell him she was out or some thing but no she had to fucking confess her love to that fucker. She hangs up the phone with a hug grin on her face and asks me if we can go to my house. I can't say anything so I nod and drive her to my house. When I get there and walk in I see izzy at the door and her eyes widen and her already huge grin multiply. She then had to scream.

Izzy: " YES!"

She hangs up and starts screaming more and grabs Clary and runs upstairs. She turns to me and mouths "sorry" not even aware of what she is sorry for I walk up stairs and hear another yell.

Clary: "He told me!"

Another loud scream from what I'm guessing Izzy. I didn't realize girls got this excited for there best friends dating being that there is a lot of negatives that could happen. I walk to my room and take my shoe off at the door and put them away when I walk in. I see one of my books on the floor and put it back in its correct place. I hear a buzz and look at me phone. Alec finally text me. Well actually he text me like an hour or more ago but who's counting.

Alec- Call me now I have really big news. Really big news.

I dial Alec's number being that is the only number by heart. And I'm greeted with anger.

Alec: "I texted you and hour and fifty-six minutes ago, where in the hell have you been I know you weren't asleep because you wakeup at the ass crack of dawn now-a-days."

Me: "Chill dude. I was at breakfast with Clary."

Alec: "Dude are you still not over her. I told you when you had your shot but you didn't take in. Now i'm guessing she has a boyfriend and you hate it. Well shut up its my turn."

He takes a breath and continues which makes me smile, stupid Alec.

Alec: "Magnus-"

I interrupt him just to piss him off.

Me: "Who's Magnus?"

Alec: "Jace I will literally murder you if you do not shut the hell up."

I laugh and he yells.

Alec: "Motherfucker you want to die?"

I laugh harder and then calm down because well, I want to live.

Alec: "Are you done because if not I'm hanging up?"

I nod my head like a dumb ass like he can see me no after a couple of minutes he replies.

Alec: "I'm guessing you just nodded like a dumb ass. Any ways so last night I was at Magnus' and when we finally broke away from our long ass make-out session-"

Me: "Did I really have to know that?"

Alec: "No but your being an asshole so I'm going to be an asshole back. Any way when when our lips where no longer connected."

I gag a little and he laughs. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy and proud of me brother. Im happy he's himself and with Magnus but I

don't like anyone explaining stuff like that to me, too touchy.

Alec: "Ok i'll stop. So when that was over he looked at me and said will you Alec Lightwood move in with me. He then went ahead and said if it was to early the to forget about it. So I kissed him to shut him up because he rambles some times and after that told him yes."

Me: "So the moral of the story is... Your leaving me for Magnus?"

I hear a laugh and he replies with what I didn't expect to hear.

Alec: "I'm Sorry it's me not you, wait no it's you. Plus, Magnus knows how's to make me happy if you catch my drift."

I hung up because well, Alec is an asshole and go to Izzy's room.

I open the door and freeze.

Clary the girl I have liked since sixth grade is standing there without a shirt on.

She yells and blushes hard and I immediately retreat. I close the door and run, no sprint back to my room.

Shit man.

**Hey! Hope you liked it. I will most likely update next weekend but we will see. Hope your week is the best it can be.**

**Love Ya'll, **

**Clearmoonlight**


	14. Aftermath

**OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry. It's been like over a year since i've updated but to be fair i am now a sophomore in high school and i got a lot of homework and Youtube videos are taking over my life. **

I just wanted to say I'm sorry and if you guys want me to keep writing this tell me!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, Well actually i own a character or two and i will eventually own this iPad so yeah.

Clary's Pov:

I sit there on Izzy's bed listening to her babble on about how excited she is for her date with Simon, i grab her soda she was drinking from her side table and take sip and then all of a sudden she jumps up with excitement and I spill the soda all over me.

Me: " Damn it Izzy! Chill will you, It's just Simon."

Izzy: " Sorry but, this is not just a normal hang out with Simon, it's a date. And you can borrow a shirt."

I go into Izzy's closet and look for a shirt.

Me: "Well why don't you just pretend that it's a normal hangout?"

I find one of MY shirts, basically black but with little white stars all over.

Izzy: " Clary you are a genius!"

I take my soda shirt off and look at her with a smile.

Me: " I know."

I then at that moment hear the door open and I yell and I can feel my face turn red hot.

Fucking Jace Lightwood, he looked so embarrassed coming from the person with their shirt off. You He immediately closes the door and i hear him run to his room and shut the door. I put the clean shirt on and sit down on the floor.

Izzy: " Fucking Jace! I'm sorry Clary."

Me: "Izzy I can't keep keeping this from you. I have to tell you some thing."

Jace's Pov:

By the Angel that did not just happen. Please, no. I mean it wasn't that bad right?

Pro- I just saw Clary without a shirt on.

Con-I just saw Clary without a shirt on, with Izzy in the room.

Con- They both looked a bit pissed off

Izzy: " Fucking Jace!"

I start to organize my already spotless room. After my small changes i sit down on my bed and start to put my bills in numerical order according to there serial number. And when i finish i just sit there thinking. Thinking about how it would be so much easier if she just knew how i felt about her. How if i could just get those green eyes out of my head. About how i would love to just go back and kiss her. But, i can't. She doesn't love me she loves Simon. Fucking Simon.

Ugghh.

I get up and grab my head phones. I lay back down and plug in my happy place. Well. One of my happy places. The last song i was listening to starts up again, Just one Yesterday finishes and after that Car Radio plays. Thanks Twenty Øne pilot for bumming me out.

I listening to music for about 10 minutes until Ihear a scream that sounds like Izzy and i hop up and jog to her room. Of course i knock THIS time.

Me: "Izzy you ok? I heard you scream."

From outside i hear clary shush her and they whisper to each other. Then finally Izzy answers me.

Izzy: " Um yeah I'm good. Clary just told me that she likes y-"

Clary: " I Swear by the angel if you tell him i will murder you."

Izzy; " She told me that she likes some one and I was just surprised."

I open the door.

I can feel the hurt showing on my face.

Me: " Um i just... Clary I'm sorry for just barging in and seeing you without a shirt on, it won't happen again."

She blushes a little, but for some reason she looks a little hurt too and I can't figure out why.

Clary: "Okay thanks. Um Izzy I think I need to go."

She starts to grab all of her things aggressively.

Izzy: " Uh ok. Love you, be safe. "

Clary: " Will do, love ya too. Bye, Iz. Bye Jace."

I watch her practically run down the stairs. She reaches the door and pulls hard. I look down at her and she turns around.

Me: " I-"

She turns back around and slams the door shut.

**HI! Ok I know i suck. Just wanted to say that again but here you go for anyone who is interested. PM me if you want to rant about how annoying i am or about anything if you want. Thanks ya'll!**

**-Clearmoonlight. **


	15. Breakin' (Filler-ish)

**What is up ya'll. How is life? Good? If it's good that's awesome. If life's not good i'm sorry that sucks. I am currently watching Victorious which I feel slightly embarrassed about because i'm 16 but then again I don't care. Ok enough about me. Let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I will eventually own this iPad but not right now. **

Clary Pov:

I spend four days of my week off, working, cleaning my apartment and just chilling in general.

Thursday morning I wake up to the sound of Hallelujah by Panic! At the Disco, starting my day off pretty good. For the first time in a while i wake up feeling ok. It's hard feeling alone and sad, but today i feel "normal", average or just plan old ordinary, which is fan-fucking-tactic.

I hop in the shower and get ready for the day i decide to wear my Twenty One Pilots shirt and of course my black converse. I grab my bag, charger, sketch book, my phone and my earbuds and leave. I put my earbuds in and press shuffle. Dodie's Intertwined begins and i sing along.

_Skin_

_Heat_

_Hair in your mouth_

_Feet touching feet_

_Oh you_

_And I_

_Safe from the world_

_Though the world will try_

_Oh, I'm afraid of the things in my brain_

_But we can stay here_

_And laugh away the fear_

_Numb_

_Fine_

_You create a rarity of my genuine smiles_

_So breathe_

_Breathe with me_

_Can you drink all my thoughts?_

_'Cause I can't stand them_

I walk to Java Jones with a smile on my face, I take one ear bud out and open the door, the little bell announces me and i smile. I see an unfamiliar face, i look at her name tag that read Jessica.

Jessica: "Welcome to Java Jones, Home of the Java! My name is Jessica, How an i help you?"

Me: " Can i please get a grande black coffee with lots of sugar. "

Jessica: "You got it dude. Um i mean, yes coming right up."

Move over to the pick up area, even though no one is here.

Me: " So Jessica, what school do you to?"

Jessica: " I actually just moved here two weeks ago so technically i don't go to any School but, next week i start going to Idris High Schools. It's some really good school, or something."

Me: " Oh my Gosh! I go there!"

Jessica:" That's cool. Hey, maybe if I you don't mind, would you shoe me around on Monday?"

Me: " Yeah sure. You can meet my friends, we're the cool ones."

Jessica: " Dope. Ok here is your Grande Black coffee with 'a lot of sugar'."

Me: " Awesome, Thanks."

Jessica: "Have a Java Day!"

Me: " I'll try,"

I leave putting my earbud back in and press shuffle again. Hmm different, Favorite Part By Mac Miller feat. Ariana Grande starts, I'm not going to lie I really like it.

I walk with a skip in my step (Yep I'm that person today).

I drink my coffee sparingly, she understood the perfect measurement of sugar in this coffee and I need to enjoy ever sip.

I walk to the park and pull out my sketch book and start to draw random things i see, First a tree, pine cone, a pond and then, a little girl swinging on the swings.

I stay there for a good four hours just drawing and listening to music until i got hungry, so I got some Pad Tai from this food stand/cart place. The whole don't judge a book by it's cover thing is 100% true because damn son that Pad tai was fucking Delicious.

Jace Pov:

I spent most of my break practicing and sparring with anyone who and everyone. I learned everyone defensive move and offense move out there in the fighting world and it still didn't get her off my mind. I just want to tell her, to be with her. But, that rat faced dumb ass had to ask her out. Ok, ok, ok i'm actually happy that at least it was Simon, he's a good guy.

I wake up kind of late and just decide to do nothing today. I just laid in bed, thinking about life and listening to music.

I heard Alec and Izzy whispering a couple of times out of my door, well mostly Alec's lecturing whispers but, i didn't feel like asking what was up.

After a while I fell asleep and basically did that until the weekend before school started up again.

**Hey ya'll. What is up? Wait i already asked that in the beginning of this chapter. Ok so I am so excited for Holiday break which starts for me in two days, Dec.16. So maybe I'll write more. I don't know. Well i better finish my home work. Bye.**

**-Clearmoonlight**


	16. Letting It Out

**Hi. I'm not feeling to great today on the emotional scale. But, I am in love with you guys. So my school cancelled school Thursday and Friday so i am officially on holiday break. So get ready for so more chapters. Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, well actually i do, like a character or two.**

Clary Pov:

I wake up to Izzy yelling for me to get up. Awesome. I look at my phone for the time. 7:45 am. Why?

Me: "I very much regret giving you my apartment key right about now."

I get for my comfortable bed and hug Izzy.

Izzy: " I love you too. Ok so today i decide that we should do something. Also, um. Simon and I um..."

Me: " What Izzy? You what?"

Izzy: " We kissed. Ok more like made out. But, it was so amazing."

Me: "Aww that's so gross."

Izzy: "Shut up."

Me:" Ok what are we going to do today?"

Izzy: "I don't know, i really want go over to Simons. But, that would be hella awkward for you. Right?"

Me: "Um Yeah!"

Izzy: "How mad would you be if i just kind of left and went over to Simon's instead of hang out with you today?"

Me: "Are you fucking serious. You woke me up for nothing."

There was silence for a good two minutes and it just made me so uncomfortable.

Me: "Honestly it's fine. Tell him I said hi."

Izzy: " Oh my gosh I love you."

She grabs her things and runs out my apartment. Like full on runs. Gosh those two need to chill.

I grab my phone and just lay in bed for a couple of hours and after a while i get up. I hop in the shower and walk over to my closet. I pull out my blue. Paramore shirt, some leggings and my jean jacket. Of course i paired this fucking adorable outfit with my white converse.

I look at myself in the mirror and realize today is not a good day on the emotions scale. This overwhelming large amount of negative feelings wash over me. Not feeling great. All I want to do at this point is crawl back into bed but, if i do that i'll just end up wallowing in my sadness. So I grab my bag that always has my sketch book, pencils/pens, a charger, earbuds and my wallet. I grab my phone and walk out of my apartment. I walk to the park to try and feel like I did when I was there a couple of days ago but that doesn't work. I look around and see a bridge. I walk over it and on the other side I see a family having a picnic lunch. There was A Mom and Dad and they were watching there little kids, a boy and girl, play on the swings smiling. The little boy was pushing his little sister on the swings giggling and just enjoying the moment. I feel a tear fall down my face and wipe it away as soon as i feel it. I take a breath, and feel another tear. I walk off the little bridge and see a large Willow tree with a bench in the middle and sit down.

I pull me knees up to my chest and try not to remember what happened but I couldn't stop it.

_Me: "What are you talking about Kelly? That's...that's not true! It can't be! I just saw them three days ago! Stop lying!"_

_Kelly: "Clary. I am so sorry. I know this is hard but Luke is coming to pick you up ok sweetie."_

_Me: " Luke... Luke will tell my the truth. I know it."_

_I felt all the tears coming down my face and i wiped them away. Just then i saw Luke's truck pull into the parking lot. I got up and ran to him as soon as he got out of the car. I pulled on his arm._

_Me: "Luke tell me the truth! She's lying right? They are ok, there going to be right at home when we get there right?"_

_I noticed he looked like he was just crying. As soon as he opened his mouth to answer he started to cry again._

_Luke: "Clarrissa they are gone."_

_Me: "NO Luke. No. this can't be happening. No."_

_He held me tight as i cried and cried. _

_Luke: " I know. I know. I hurt too."_

_Me: " Luke i can't lose them they are my family. I love them."_

_I said with tears rolling down my face. I just cried and cried._

I felt the tears flowing down my face. I hugged my knees more and cried. I heard someone walking closer but, i didn't care.

"Clary?"

That voice that i loved to hear did nothing, I continued to cry. Jace.

Jace: "Clary? BY the Angel? What's wrong?"

I felt him sit down and put his arms around me. All i wanted to do was push him away but, i didn't i pulled him closed. He just let me cry.

Jace: " Clary what's wrong?"

I put my head on his shoulder and he held on to me.

Me: "Jace i'm sorry for getting angry at you when you were at my house."

Jace: " It's okay. I doesn't matter."'

Me: " But, i was so mean and when you left i got wasted and cried."

Jace: " I'm sorry."

Me: "Do you remember what you asked me?"

Jace: " Um i asked about your family. You don't have to talk about it if yo-"

Me:" They're dead. My Mom, My Dad and my big brother John. Everyone."

Me: "They died right before you guys moved here."

Jace: " Clary it's okay you don't have to tell me."'

Me: "But, you need to know."

Me: "I've been so angry and so sad for so many years. Every time i think about them or see something that reminds me of what i've lost I just cry. I see you and and my friends and i think I am okay but, i'm not. I hate myself and i'm alone all the time. I can't take it anymore. I can't handle having more horrible days then okay days."

Jace: " Do you know?"

He wipes my tears with his thumb. He looks me right in the eyes.

Me: " Know what?"

Jace: " I'm adopted."

I looked at him confused. He turned away from me. I've know the Lightwoods for six years now and this never came up.

Jace: " My parents died in a fire when i was 7, I was playing with Alec at his house when it happened."

I saw the tears fall down his face.

Jace: "I couldn't believe it and I cried for weeks. I still hurt. The Lightwoods adopted me because i had no other family."

I just looked at him. Finally he looked back at me.

Jace: "I've never told anyone that before. Ever."

I lifted my hand and wiped his tears away. I looked down at his lips and I leaned in creating a small gap between us. I look into his eyes, I fell him holding his breath. I look down at his lips again.

Me: " Screw this.

I close the gap, and our lips connect.

**Holy shit! I honestly just started writing, I had no plans for this chapter. I had no idea this was going to happen. I'm going to be honest i almost started crying because some of this got to real for me. Ok so. Um yeah.**

**Love Ya'll.**

**-Clearmoonlight**


	17. Wait? A Kiss?

**What is up? You good? How do you feel about the story so far? Well, i am feeling better if anyone is curious. Ok let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: The magnificent Cassandra Clare still owns almost every thing.**

Clary's Pov:

At first Jace seemed surprised, i mean who wouldn't be. But, as soon as i was about to pull away he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. He kissed me back with so much passion and what felt like hunger honestly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and had my hands in his hair. I pulled on his hair a bit and he moaned. We stayed like for a way. Just kissing like our lives depended on it, it felt like the world was melting away along with all of my problems and sorrow. If i had known that kissing Jace felt so good i would have done it a long time ago.

When we finally broke away i took a breath and looked away. I suddenly realized what i had just done.

Me: "I'm sorry about that."

I looked up to see him staring at me.

Jace: " You have nothing to be sorry about."

He didn't seem mad or confused by me kissing him. But, sort of hurt.

Me: " I'm sorry that... that was a mistake, i better go."

Before he can even say anything i start running.

I hear my name being called but i don't bother to turn around.

Jace Pov:

"Get up."

I open my eyes to see an irritated Alec.

Alec: "I'm tired of seeing you mope around, you need tot get out of this house or I'm telling mom that you need to see a therapist or telling Clary hoe you feel about her."

My eyes widen and i shoot up from my bed.

Alec: "Yeah that's what i thought, now you are going to leave this house and you will not be returning until about...4 yeah, you will not be returning home until 4. Izzy went over to Simon's or Clary's i can't remember. "

Me: " OK fine. But, just know that i know that this is partly because you want some "alone time" with glitter ball."

Alec: "Shut up. I care about your health."

Jace: " Yeah sure. It you two have sex in my room i swear to the angels above that I will kill both of you."

he walks out of my room and once he leaves i hop in. The shower. I Get dressed in my usual black shirt and black converse. I grab my keys, phone, ear buds and i hoodie just in case.

I walk down the stairs, to see Magnus walking through the door. He gives me one of his devilish smiles.

Magnus: " Hiya."

Me: " I am going to tell you what i told Alec, If you two have sex in my room i will most definitely kill both of you."

Magnus: "Ok. Every where else ok?"

He smirked at me.

Me: " Don't do it on the table either."

Magnus: " Damn it. Ok. Bye."

I walk out the door and immediately thank my self for grabbing a hoodie and put it on.

It's cold as balls out here. I look at my phone to see that it's 1 o'clock.

I walk to the park to see if some nature will cheer me up. I look around and see a little pond. I walk closer to the little pond and to my surprised i see an evil little creature. A fucking duck, i walk the other way. OK, I run the other way i see a little bridge and walk to it. But, before I get there I see a large Willow tree and a flash of fiery red through the swaying branches, Clary. I walk closer. I see her holding her knees to her chest and when i am no more then five feet away i hear faintly crying as if she is trying to be as quite as possible.

Me:"Clary?"

She ignores me and continues to cry. Which honestly brakes my heart. It hurts.

Me: "Clary? By the Angel what is wrong?"

I sit down on the bench next to her and put my arms around her. At first I can tell she wants to push me a way. But, she puts legs down and pulls me closer. We stay like that for a while until i ask her what's wrong. She put her head on my shoulder and let's everything out. She said everything that i didn't know. She talks about her family, which makes me feel like such a dick for asking about.

Clary: "I've been so angry and so sad for so many years. Every time i think about them or see something that reminds me of what i've lost I just cry. I see you and and my friends and i think I am okay but, i'm not. I hate myself and i'm alone all the time. I can't take it anymore. I can't handle having more horrible days then okay days."

Me: " Do you know?"

I wipe her tears away with my thumb and look into her eyes.

I told her. Well, everything i've never told anyone. I fell the tears falling down my face, i never wanted to cry in front of her.

Me: "I couldn't believe it and I cried for weeks. I still hurt. The Lightwoods adopted me because i had no other family."

I finally look at her again.

Me: "I've never told anyone that before. Ever."

She lifted her hand and wiped my tears away. I look down at her lips and she leans in creating a very small gap between up. I fell my heart start beating faster then it has ever beat and hold my breath.

Clary: " Screw this."

Surprised washed over me so fast. Clary Fray the girl i've been in love with sixth grade is kissing me! Kissing me. But soon after that she started to pull away and I couldn't have that. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She took a a deep breath and i kissed her with more passion then i was expecting. She put her arms around my neck and her hands in my hair. I pulled her closer and she pulled my hair causing me to involuntarily moan and she did it again causing the same result. We stayed like that for a while, i kiss her like it's the only thing i ever wanted to do. An s to be honest it was. If i had known kissing Clary would make me feel this good I would have done it a long time ago.

When we finally broke away i took a breath and looked at her.

Clary: "I'm sorry about that."

She looked at me and i just wanted to kiss her again.

Me: " You have nothing to be sorry about."

I was a little hurt that she was sorry for kissing me but, i didn't want her to know that.

Clary: " I'm sorry that... that was a mistake, i better go."

Before i could even say anything she start running.

I called out to her but, she ignored me.

I got up and looked at my phone. It read 3:30 and I start walking home.

I popped my earbuds in and continued home, think about how her lips felt on mine. Listening to Panic! At the Disco, I pressed my fingers to my lips and felt how swollen they were and smiled to my self.

I reached in my pocket and pulled my keys out. I take my earbuds out and open the door.

Alec: "Magnus!"

I immediately regretted opening the door. I closed it and texted Alec.

**_Me: I don't mean to me a buzz kill but can you two stop having sex, I need to talk to you._**

I open the door again and the house is silent. I see a half dressed Magnus walk down the stairs buttoning his shirt with a grin plastered on his face.

Magnus: " What's up buddy?"

I see Alec walk down the stairs behind him.

Me: "Clary and I kissed."

**HI! Ok so like i said earlier how are you liking the story so far? I'm think of doing a chapter on Alec &amp; Magnus or even Simon &amp; Izzy. Any preferences? Love you guys so much.**

**\- Clearmoonlight**


	18. New Territories

**Hiya. So shout out to ****_crazyweirdbitingladycatnip_**** this person has literally left a review for every chapter. So thanks. **

**Disclaimer: still own like two characters but that's it.**

Jace Pov:

Magnus: " Finally!"

Alec: "Wait what? I though you said Clary and Simon were dating or something?"

Me "Oh yeah I forgot about him completely. Oh shit."

Alec: "Okay back up. What happened?"

I look down at my feet and couldn't stop my self from telling them practicality my life story.

Me: " Well she told me about how her family pasted away before we moved here and I didn't know. She was crying and I held her. Then I told her about my biological parents and how they pasted also and I may or may not have cried a little and she wiped my tear away and I looked in her beautiful green eyes and she looked into mine and then she just said "Screw it." And kissed me. I was really surprised and I didn't kiss back at first but, when she started to pull away I pulled her closer and kissed her back with as much passion as I had. I just hungered for her. And we kept kissing for a while. Then, we pulled away and I honestly just wanted to kiss her again but she then told me she was sorry. And I told her not to be. But, she then said it was a mistake and ran away from me and I don't know what to do because all I want to do is go over to her apartment and kiss her again."

I looked up and to see Magnus struggling to hold back a laugh and Alec with a stupid grin that spread across his face.

Me: "BY THE ANGEL HELP ME."

Alec: "Oh my gosh calm down. Seriously. I swear. You and Clary are the only people who even say By the Angel anymore anyways."

Magnus: "I think it's cute honestly. They are so meant for each other."

Me: "Shut up Magnus."

I walk over to the living room and sit down on the couch.

Me: "What do I do Guys? I'm so confused."

I hear the door open and see Izzy walk through with a large grin across her face. She closes the door and then she leaned on it.

Magnus: "Who did you do?"

Her grin faded and looked at us sitting on the couch.

Izzy: " I didn't 'do' anyone. Gosh."

Alec:"Ok then, why are you so happy?"

Izzy's smile reappeared.

Izzy: " If you must know, I have a new boyfriend. I really like him guys."

I turned to Alec and Magnus.

Me: " Watch he'll be gone in less then a week.''

Izzy: "Hey! Simon is different I re-"

Alec: "Wait. You're dating Simon?"

I got up and looked her right in the eyes.

Me: "Are you telling the truth?"

She frowned.

Izzy: " Why would I lie about dating Simon?"

Me: "By the Angel."

Clary Pov:

I ran. I shouldn't have done that. I look behind me to see if he followed me, hoping he followed me to be more specific. He didn't. I look around and notice I had no idea where i was. So I pulled put my phone and opened my maps app. I pressed current location and to my surprise it read Grand-side. That's no bueno.

I then entered one of the three numbers memorized.

Simon: "Hello."

Me: "Simon are with Izzy still?"

Simon: "Unfortunately not at this present time, no."

"Well can you come pick me up? Please?"

"Honestly Clary it depends on where you are bec-"

" Simon! Please I started running and I some how ended up in Grand-side. Please."

" Oh shit. I'm leaving now, I'll be there in ten minutes minimum. There's traffic at 6 Clary."

" I know Simon. Thanks."

He hangs up and I sit down on the curb to wait for him. I hear foot steps behind me and I just listen to the sound of the feet connecting to the ground. I think about all the years before the plane crash, about how John and I would go to kickboxing classes. Mom always said that it was so we could bond and she was right. I smile to myself thinking about the wonderful memories. I come back and hear running coming towards me this time. I stand up stupidly.

"Finn! Come Back here!"

I hear the running come closer and I turn towards it. I see a guy running towards me, he has long black hair for a guy and sparkling gray eyes, he looks right at me and me body shutters. (Wait. What?) He smiles at me and stops right behind me. A car pulls up in front of me and the drivers door opens. A large Woman walks out, she's probably 6' 4" and I probably looks like an ant to her being that 5' 2".

She looks at me and then Finn (I guess). He grins, his smile is wonderful. (No Clary!)

Finn: " Angela, I missed you."

Angela (large woman) smirks and looks right at me and points. I feel the fear crawl it's way towards me. (Ughhhhh)

Angela: "Who's this Finn? Did you finally find a good girl to balance you out?"

Me: "Um, I don't know him. I'm...I'm gonna go now."

Angela: " Aww we scare her. Maybe we should all take a little field trip to my place, there's a party about to start."

She looks at me with an evil grin on her face like she could eat me and no one would notice.

Me: " Um... I don-"

Finn: "Angela stop picking on my Girlfriend she isn't use to this part of town, yet."

He smiled at me and walks closer and turns to me like he's going to whisper to me.

Finn: " I'm sorry. Just go with it for now."

He looked in my eyes apologetically.

I rub my neck and look at Angela.

Me: "Sorry I was raised in Iris and he's right I never really have been here."

She looked like she didn't believe me and I got really scared. I then did the most stupid thing I could think of.

I freaking kissed Finn.

He was incredibly surprised being that I literally "meet" him five minutes before but, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. All of a sudden I wasn't scared any more. We were just kissing but, it felt so much different, I felt safe with this stranger even though I knew I shouldn't. (Clary stop it now!)

Angela cleared her throat signaling for us to stop and we pulled away. I looked at the giant woman in front of me and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Angela: "I better be going, see you later love birds."

She got in her car and drove off. Of course right then I realized what I just did. And sat down on the curb. The stranger whom I just locker lips with sat down by me and didn't say a word, so I did.

Me: " I'm sorry about that, that kind of just happened. To be honestly that woman scared the shit out of me."

Finn: "Ha, Yeah she does that and it's ok. I totally understand, there's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Finn: "Names Finn by the way. Finn Galloway."

He held out his hand and I meet him with mine and shook his hand.

Me: "Nice to meet you Finn. Clary, Clary Fray."

**OK OK OK. I know. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry but, I have a plan for this story and this had to happen. OK don't hate me just yet. Also, one of my really good friends has a Youtube channel and she is pretty funny but, today/ yesterday she uploaded an original song and it's beautiful so if you want go check her out here is the link: **_ /WORHGFU6DIw_** Also, if any of you guys hate on her i will murder you slowly and painfully so be kind.**

**Love you guys, **

**-Clearmoonlight.**


	19. Next

**HAPPY NON-DENOMINATIONAL HOLIDAYS! Ok that was strong but seriously happy holidays to all who celebrity and those who don't I hope you're invited to some dank parties. Well Thanks guys. I just decided to give you guys a short-ish chapter, but i couldn't really focus so here is what you get. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this **

Clary's Pov:

I hear another car pull up in front of me and park and I turn to look and see Simon's van with the band name I painted on the side it reads, Sea Vegetable Conspiracy in a purple cursive font and I smile from the memory of the day.

Simon: "Clary! I got here as soon as I could. There was so much traffic."

I nodded in agreement and stood up, then Finn stood up too. Simon scrunched up his face and pointed.

Simon: "Who's this?"

Me: "Oh sorry Si, this is Finn he kind of helped me a little from having to go to a strange woman's house."

Finn laughed and looked at Simon, then held his hand out.

Finn: "Hi i'm Finn. It's nice to meet you. Come on Clary Angela is not that strange, just really tall."

They shake hands. I chuckle and Finn and I look each other in the eyes.

Simon: "Um ok. Clary are you ready to go or are you going to continue staring into this dudes eyes?"

I glare daggers at Simon, when I look back at Finn his cheeks are pink and I smile.

Me: " Ok Simon lets go if you're in such a hurry."

Simon walks back to the driver side and hops in. I walk to the passenger door and open it then feel a hand on my wrist and turn my head to look at the person attached.

Finn: " Um I was wondering if I could have your number and maybe we could hang out? You can just say no if you want, I won't mind."

Simon: "Clary give the guy your number and lets go."

I glare at Simon again and he chuckles like the asshole he is.

Finn: " It's ok if you don't."

Me: " Well if you don't want my number..."

I hop in the van and close the door.

Finn: "No i want your number it's just that i live here and i'm a stranger and all."

Me: " I really don't care where you live."

I tell him my number and he smiles wide. As soon as i give him the last digit Simon starts the van and drives away.

A Week Later 

I walk into the hall that my second to last class of the day is in. I smile at the happy holiday's sign on the wall. I see Izzy walking towards me with Jessica at her side.

Izzy: " Hiya. So guess what?"

She smiles with what looks like a bit of danger in her eyes. I look at Jessica and she just turns away. I'm so happy that Jessica gets along with the rest of our little group of friends, Simon and her even go buy video games together when i can't tag along. But, her being a part of one of Izzy plans is no Bueno.

Me: " Hello to you. Um What?"

Izzy: " I said guess."

She hooks her arm around mine and pulls me to our class.

Me: " I don't have any perimeters for my guess so i don't know."

Izzy: " Alec is moving in with Magnus!"

Me: "Wait really? What did your dad say?"

I loved Robert Lightwood, I did he was always like a father to me but, he is kind of a conservative Catholic man. Which is kind of funny being that his family rarely goes to church but, he believes that being gay is "unnatural" and a "sin". It really hurt Alec when his father practically disowned him and everyone supports Alec and Magnus but him.

Izzy: " Oh that jackass. He was pissed and told Alec that he was band from seeing Magnus. Which is so stupid. That got mom mad and she told dad to leave."

Me: "Damn that sucks for Alec. But, I'm Happy for Him and Magnus if he goes through with it."

We walk to the back of the class when we enter.

Izzy: "Let's get this over with."

What is up my homies. Again Happy non-denominational holidays. Hope every one is having a freaking awesome time. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. I love you all.

-Clearmoonlight


	20. INFORMATION ABOUT OUR LOVELY CHARACTERS

**Hey ya'll so i just realized how stupid it was of me to not make schedules for our lovely characters who are still in High School. Si this chapter is more like in Info Chapter to make all this randomness make sense. Also ignore all the stupidity for the older chapters. I might change it but, i'm lazy so probably not. (Just being honest). Also i'll explain all the career paths the Characters or going on. Each time I add a new important character i'll put them in the chapter.**

_Clary 17 yrs.(Senior):_

1 HISTORY, GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

2 numbers Theory

3 chemistry - honors

4 Creative Writing for Contemporary Media

Lunch

5 PE

6 art 3

Clary is a very smart student she is an every honors class they provide at her school except for Art. She would have been in Art 4 but, Simon told her she had the wrong date for the entry of her portfolio but, she had the right one and she didn't talk to Simon for two days she was so pissed. She has every single class with Jace except for Science because there is two some times three teacher for each class provided. Clary isn't sure yet what she wants to be but she has a few ideas, one is a Teacher, another is an Artist, doctor, a therapist or an Art Restorer. Clary is also very skilled in Martial arts and self defense because she had to get all the angrier out from her family's passing.

_Simon 18 yrs. (Senior):_

1 HISTORY, GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

2 Statistics

3 chemistry - honors

Lunch

4 PE

5 concert band

6 Journalism

Simon is also incredibly smart but isn't as enthusiastic when it comes to school so all the class that he deems unnecessary he doesn't take. Simon wants to wither be a Scientist, musician or just Izzy's husband honestly.

_Izzy 17 yrs.(Senior):_

1 HISTORY, GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

2 Statistics

3 Free Period

Lunch

4 chemistry

5 PE

6 Journalism

Izzy is a secret genius. She is incredibly smart compared to the average student but because she's around Simon, Clary, Alec and Jace all the time she feels like she isn't smart or the speculation in the academic sense. Izzy is a very skilled gymnast and a vey good cheerleader so when ever she isn't with Clary and it's not school hours she is at practice, with Simon or shopping/chilling. Izzy wants to work with Clary if she becomes a Teacher, A Journalist, possibly an actor or just be with Simon honestly. (THEY ARE IN SO DEEP WITH EACH OTHER.)

_Jace 18 yrs.(Senior):_

1 HISTORY, GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

2 numbers Theory

3 chemistry - honors

4 Creative Writing for Contemporary Media

Lunch

5 PE

6 art 3

Jace is Also a secret genius but he can keep up with Clary. He is really popular because of his looks and his attitude but he doesn't do much but clean and study. So almost every time he isn't in the story he's studying. Plus, he didn't really warm up to the lightwoods right away. Jace is very skilled in Martial Arts and Self defense like Clary because or the same reason honestly but it's more intense for him because he still needs the physical part of the sport to get his anger out. Jace has no idea what he wants to be. But, everyone, who doesn't really know him, thinks he should be model.

_Alec 19 yrs._ is currently taking a year off of school to try to figure his life out. He had roughly the same schedule as Simon in high school. He is currently trying to figure out if he should become a business man like his father and go into marketing, become a Teacher or work for the government (example: Police officer or an FBI agent). But he is Currently a Bike Courier.

_Magnus 21 yrs_. is currently working two Jobs he is a personal stylist for big names and also a FengShui Consultant. He is freaking amazing at his jobs and very wealth because of them.

_Jessica (18 yrs Senior) _has a similar schedule to Izzy but she is also not very committed to school so she takes only the classes required to graduate. She is a barista at Java Jones and she is also a very skilled Actress.

_Finn (18 yrs. Senior) _lives on "the wrong side of town" but, he is pretty smart. He works as a Bike Courier also like Alec but for rival companies. He is a good kid but, his friends get him into compromising positions but he never gives in to there pressuring.

Setting:

The live an a city a lot like New York but, because I'm not from there there is a lot of Portland-ish vibes because that's where i grew up. All the towns and city's are made up. They live in 2016, the book starts in 2012 and goes with the years but I can't do that so it's 2016.

**Love you guys thank you so much for reading/caring. You all make me so happy and i don't care if that's weird. Stay Beautiful, Stay Awesome and most importantly Stay Alive (|-/).**

**love ya'll,**

**Clearmoonlight **


	21. Finn & I

_**What up my dudes? I hope that everyone is doing great. The new year is almost here and i am so ready for 2016 to end because let's be honest it sucked a lot. So Happy Early New Year ya'll!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything ya'll.**_

Time Skip (Dec. 19)

Clary's Pov:

I hop in the shower after waking up and start to think about everything.

I haven't spoken to Jace since the kiss because i just don't know what to. I want him in my life, if not use together then as friends.

I can tell that things between Finn and I are becoming weird. I like him, like more the a friend like and it's weird because i haven't really liked that may guys maybe five and that's being generous. I'm pretty sure that he likes me back being that he tells me a lot how Beautiful he thinks i am and we joke about the kiss a lot.

Simon and Izzy have started to warm up to Finn a bit but, i can tell that they aren't sure about him.

I hop out of the shower and wrap my hair in a towel and then wrap a towel around my self. I open the bathroom door and walk to my closet and get a plain white shirt and some black leggings and get dressed.

I hear my phone ping and fall on my bed and reach for my phone.

**Finn: Hey. You up yet?**

**Me: Yeah just got dressed. What's up?**

**Finn: I was wondering... um would you like to maybe go and catch a movie with me today or something if you're free. **

I smile hoping he's asking want he's asking.

**Me: You can't catch a movie...Kidding. Um. Yeah my school is on winter break and Iz and Si are being all couple-y and hanging out today. **

**Finn: Hardy, har har. So, Yes?**

**Me: Yep. Consider it a date.**

I smile hoping i get the respond i want. I feel my nervousness build up as i see the speech bubble indicating he's typing.

**Finn: I will :) Pick you up in 30.**

I squeal like a little girl and fall back on my bed.

After the the realization happens i get up and finish getting ready.

Putting my music on shuffle, I brush out my wet hair and feel a couple of tears fall down my cheek because of the pain of actually brushing my hair. After wiping my tears away i blow dry my hair leaving it a bit damp but much drier then it was before.

I pull my arm green jacket and white chucks out of my closet and throw them on my bed.

I look over my face and decide to put on a little make up. After pulling on a little bit of foundation and some mascara i call it good. Putting my shoes on and my jacket I grab my bag with my sketch book, charger, wallet and earbuds and slide my phone in my pocket right after looking at the time. 20 minutes has passed. I look at my out fit and feel a little necked around my neck so i put my simply FOB standing for Fallout Boy and putting it on feeling better.

I stand back and look at my self with approval.

I walk down my stairs to my kitchen and grab an ice tea from my fridge and hear a ping from my phone.

**Finn: I'm here. **

I squeal again and take a breath. Ok You get this Clary.

I walk to my front door and open it. To see Finn lifting his hand just about to knock.

"Hi."

"Hey" I reply.

We look at each other for a minute with smiles plastered on our faces. I finally look away and walk out the door way and pull the door close and lock it.

"So are you ready for our date?" He says with a hopeful smile.

I bit my lip trying to not to squeal again and nod. "I'm ready for our date."

His smile grows and he rushes to open the passages door to his truck. " My Lady."

"Wow, thank you kind sir." I curtsy and hop in. He chuckles at our goofiness sending a shiver down my spine. Ugh, this boy.

He walks around to the other side of the truck and hops in, starting the truck and drives towards the movie theater.

I finally really look at him.

His long straight black hair is pushed to the side as he combs his fingers through. He's wearing a dressy-ish sweater, some blue jean and some black chucks.

" You look really good." He says with his eyes still on the road.

I blush. " Well you don't look to bad your self."

He chuckles and turns the radio on with a low volume and Only Exception by Paramore starts and i start humming along and after as soon as the chorus starts Finn sings along quietly .

But Darling, you are the only exception,

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

I freaking melt. His voice harmonizes with the lead singer of the song perfectly and he sounds amazing. He knows one of my favorite bands songs. And i join him.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

His eyes widen a bit in surprise i guess but, doesn't stop. In fact he sings Louder with me.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

We continue and then all of a sudden i get ballsy and try my best to sound as good as Haley Williams singing the bridge.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

I successfully complete my goal and when the song is over we pull in to the parking lot. Finn turns the engine off and looks at me with shock and what looks like pride. I sit there looking at him waiting for him to speak.

" You just successfully harmonized with Haley Williams on the bridge of Only Exception with ease."

"Well i wouldn't call it ease that was kind of har-" he cuts me off.

"I'm sorry but that as the coolest things i've ever seen and I actually went to a Fall out Boy concert over the summer." He said.

I can feel eyes sparkle.

"You went to one of THE Fall Out Boy concerts? I love them." I say with excitement.

"By the Angel. I was so scared to ask you want you listen to because music is a deal breaker for me. I swear you're my dream girl."

I gasp quietly hoping he didn't notice. He did.

His eyes widen. "No um. Thats. I can't lie that's what i meant. But, sorry if that was to forward it's tru-"

I cut him off by leaning in towards him and he gasps. Which makes me smile.

" Um Clary. I don't know if you know but, you're really close to me and I like you. Lord knows how much i like yo-"

I cut him off again by, pulling him towards me connecting our lips.

He's shocked but, immediately kisses me back pulling me closer. The kiss intensifies just a bit but, we finally pull away after what feels like hours which was actually just a couple of minutes.

Breathless i look him in his stormy gray eyes. " You need to learn how to shut up some times."

I open the door and start walking towards the theater with a smile on my face. I hear him run after me and his truck beep from him locking it.

Clary- 1 Finn- 0

**_UGH oh my gosh. I seriously need to stop doing this, i just start writing and then surprise myself with the outcome of the chapter. Well i hope you liked the chapter. _**

**_Also, don't hate me please._**

**_Love ya'll, _**

**_Clearmoonlight_**.


	22. Short and Explaining

Ok so this is not Editted and I just kind need to write this for you guys. So I have a not of stuff coming up. Tomorrow i have a party to attend and i have finals in like a week and i have to study like a shit load because i don't know what i am doing in class right now. So, wish me luck guys.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Dec. 23

Jace Pov:

I sit in my room trying my hardest not to cry.

Come on Jace. You are a 18 year old DUDE crying over a girl. Stop. Stop.

I am guessing you're wondering: Jace Lightwood why in the hell are you crying?

Well the girl i've had a crush on since like 4th grade is ignoring me. I guess the same day we kissed she meet some one else? I don't know. I just feel so heart broken. What happen to Player Jace. I miss him.

No i don't, i hated him. So fucking much to be honest. Why can't she just see that i like her. Clearly there's something here. Ughhhhhhh. Help me angels, HELP ME.

"Jace get your ass down here, Mom's home." I hear Alec call out.

"Language Alexander." Mom yells

Chuckling i get up and respond. "I'm coming."

I open my door and walk to the top on the stairs and start to climb down them.

"Mom! It's so good to see you. How was Italy?" I say picking up the past and then reaching the bottom to walk to her and hug her.

She smiles and then laughs " Aww Jace. I missed you second to the most."

"HEY, we're standing right here." I hear Izzy and Alec yell.

I look down to Max smiling because he knows he was missed most.

"I'm just kidding *cough* not *cough*."

Max and i laugh. Alec and Izzy fold there arms over their chests and pout.

Max looks up the trying not to laugh. "It's okay i'm pretty sure she only loves my the most and the rest of you guys equally."

" HEY." Alec and Izzy say in unison.

I laugh and mess up Max's hair.

"Stop, one of them is going to hurt you." I say in between laughs.

"OKAY, Okay. I'm done."Max hugs Mom and then walks upstairs to his room.

"Well I see the way you treat each other hasn't changed."

Alec looks at her confused. "Why did you say it like that? Most people say ' i see nothing much has changed'."

"Well a lot has changed since i've been gone. Alec you're moving in with Magnus, Izzy has a boyfriend who is in fact Simon, I was surprised she finally realized that boy likes her, and Jace over here is a whole bunch of depressed i hear." She says. My siblings and i eyes widened look at her with shock

"Wow, how do you know all of this?" Izzy asks.

"Max, he may be young but, he sure is good at paying attention to the small details." She answers.

"MAX!" Alec yells.

"WHAT?" He yells back.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING MOM EVERYTHING?" He asked

"SHE ASKED ME TO." He answers.

I stand there with my family, smiling. I wish it could always feel like this.

"Jace, what is up with you?" I hear my mom say.

"Max keeps telling me that you keep locking yourself in your room? It's the holiday season, how can you be sad?"

"I like a girl." I blurt out. Looking down at the ground

I hear gasps from my family.

I look up. "And she's with someone else."

Clary's Pov:

"What am i doing?" I fall on my bed. Finn dropped me of an hour ago.

"How am i doing this? I really like Jace and I know i shouldn't. How can i just kiss another guy and be so brave when it comes to relationship shit when i can't even tell the guy i have liked for a couple of years that i like him? What is wrong with me? But, i like Finn. He's so sweet and i feel safe with him, like if i where to mess up then oh well it's fine. But, with Jace if i messed up i wouldn't be able to go see Izzy when ever i want, i can't just go over to hang out with the Lightwoods, i couldn't have them as my family anymore. I just can't, i can't lose them, i can't lose him." I think out loud.

"Nothing would hurt me more right now then to not have them in my life. To not have him in my life. I should have talked to him, really talked to him. But, i didn't and now i can't go back. I just have to forget about that kiss. I just have to focus on Finn. You know what say, 'to get over a guy's you got to get under another.'" I groan and curl up in my blankets.

At least the movies was nice.


	23. Sizzy

Dec. 30

Simon's Pov:

Christmas was nice I guess. I'm jewish so Hanukkah is going great. But, being that all my friends are a form of Christian or something i sort of celebrate Christmas with them.

Don't tell my mom.

I've been looking at Izzy for the past five minutes with awe. I know i'll be criticized for it later but i don't care. She walked down the stairs five minutes ago with her long black hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail and she has on a blue dress that flattered her to say the least.

How did i end up with her? She is so out of my league, haha. Sad but, true.

Anyways Izzy walked down the stairs of her house and she...looked...Breathtaking. Like i literally stopped breathing when i saw her. She blushed, which was so cute.

You're probably wondering why Iz is dressed up, right? Well, being that break is almost over we decided to throw a party here at the lightwood's so that we could celebrate together. Plus, i wanted to show off Izzy a little. By we i mean Clary, Iz and I. Jace has been more of a douche then normal so he didn't contribute to the discussion. Alec and Magnus left a couple of minutes before Iz came down, to go get the alcohol. Finn and Clary are canoodling on the couch in the living room and I'm still watching Izzy.

"Si, can you say something, instead of staring at me like i'm a dog that can speak."

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood you look breathtaking. You are the most gorgeous person in the history of people."

She blushed fiercely which made me smile. She was standing only a foot away from me but, it felt so far. I was just about to close the gap between as when i felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Aww Simon. What about me? I'm your little Meredith, remember?" I hear clary say.

Ugh so annoying.

"Clary i love you but you are so annoying. I was just about to kiss my girlfriend."

The room becomes silent.

Oh shit, i used the "g- word" i say Izzy's eyes widen and a huge smile form on her face.

Oh thank the lord.

Izzy's Pov:

I was walking down the stairs when i heard a breath being sucked in at the bottom on the stairs.

Simon, i check him out, to be blunt. And oh did he look good, his curly dark brown hair mess on his head with a couple stands falling on his forehead. He was wearing one his usual outfits. A solid navy blue shirt and some black jeans with a brown jacket over.

I swear some girls are so stupid for not dating this fine boy in front of me.

I see him staring at me like i'm crazy.

"Si, can you say something, instead of staring at me like i'm a dog that can speak." I say

He looks at me like I misunderstood something and then melts my heart.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood you look breathtaking. You are the most gorgeous person in the history of people."

I blushed fiercely which made him smile. We where maybe a 30 or so centimeters away from each other and i really wanted to kiss him. Just when i feel like he's going to come closer, Clary kills it and puts her arm around his shoulder

"Aww Simon. What about me? I'm your little Meredith, remember?" I hear clary say.

"Clary i love you but you are so annoying. I was just about to kiss my girlfriend." He replies.

My eyes widen.

Holy square this boy just called me his girlfriend! Play it cool Izzy.

A huge smile forms on my lips and he lets out the breath he was holding.

This boy, so dumb thinking i would be scared off with the whole "girlfriend" word.

I hear the front door open. I lean to my left to see past Simon, and see Magnus with two cases of beer and Alec with a case of something else.

A smirk grows on Magnus' face and he stopped walking.

Looking at us he he says, "Who's ready to get fucked up?"

From the top of the stairs a i hear a "Me."

We all look up.

Jace.

**I know it was short, i have been studying so much and i've been kind of down for the past couple of days so sorry. **

**So i have to think about what i want to do with this story more, so in the mean time i'm going to be doing some Sizzy and Malec chapters. Sorry to those who don't want that. I have finals next week and i am genuinely terrified, i don't know shit. So wish me luck!**

**Also, Does any one who reads this live in the Northwest? If so what are your thoughts on this large amount of snow? There's like two feet of snow in front of my door and on my car and everything. It looks so pretty!**

**ok i'm done haha.**

**love ya'll (like a lot),**

**Clearmoonlight**


End file.
